tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Neighborhood
Contestants(CLOSED) Cody-First123 Tyler-First123 Oatmeal- **** by -Oatmeal. Lily-Zoomer72 ''Eliminated Contestants(In Order)'' Jud-124oeo Sami-Sierrastalker Shawn-Oatmeal. Sandera-124oeo Zeke-teamnoah123 Harriet-Sierrastalker Nate-124oeo Oreo-11347 Henry-SMP100 Amy-Sierrastalker Radia-First123 Suzy-Natedog14 Gavin-teamnoah123 Jake-SMP100 David-SMP100 Trapdoor Game Chris: Welcome to your first challenge! Oreo: I AM EXCITED!!!! Chef: Choose 4 people of your team to compete! Oreo:Gavin,Oatmeal,Harriet,and Lily Shawn: Shawn, Radia, and Tyler and Amy. Chris: Meanwhile you people competing sit on a chair. Harriet:Shawn, Amy doesn't like you because you got Sami eliminated. She was Amy's best friend.That's why she hates you. Shawn: Ahaha, (: Enemies. Yay. in this beggining of the game. -sits down.- Oreo: I WANNA PLAYYYYY! *Drags Oatmeal, Lilly,And Harriet* Jake : So what Chris: Everyone else sit on the bench! Tyler: *Sits down* Radia: *Sits* Shawn: Hey Radia. (: Radia: *Rolls eyes* Chris: Is everyone sitting that's competing? Shawn: -whispers to tyler- She totally digs me~ Chris: *Pulls trapdoor where Oatmeal is sitting*Oatmeal sat on the trapdoor seat.Now sit somewhere else! Tyler: *Gulps* Oatmeal: -fallls- NOOOOOOOOOOO. Shawn: -sits- Tyler: *Sits* Radia: *Sits* Harriet:*sits* Amy:*sits* Oreo:*sits* Chris: *Watches everyone sit*Okay...*Pulls Lily and Amy's levers* Oreo:Hope i don't fall.....,. Chris: Sit somewhere else! Harriet:*sits* Tyler: *Sits* Radia: *Sits* Oreo *sits* Shawn: -sits next to radia and scoots in- ahaha. (; Chris: *Pulls Shawn and Radia's levers* Radia: *Falls*AH! Harriet:Well, conveinent for Shawn, torture for Radia. Tyler: Wait, I'm the only one left in my team? Chris: Sit somewhere else! Tyler: *Sits* Shawn: Radiaaa~ IT'll be okay. We'll just fall to our death~ Chris: You won't die!You are just trapped until the end of the challenge! Gavin;thats the spirit Shawn: (Conf) She sooo digs me.~ Chris: I SAID SIT COMPETITORS IN THE CHALLENGE! Oreo: *Sits* Chris: *Watches everyone sit*Okay!*Pulls Oreo's lever* Oreo:GAHHHHHHHHHHH*Hits trap* IM OKAYYYYYY!! Chris: Tyler vs Harriet!SIT! Shawn: lalala... (Shawn: We need a IRC) Harriet:*sits* Shawn: CAN I GET OUT OF THIS HOLE? Harriet:NO! Shawn: Please Harriet? For me~ Harriet:Ugh!*grabs one of my high heel shoes and throws it at Shawn* Shawn: -it hit me- @_@ Why's your foot smell like.... peachs? Harriet:Some people wash their feet too! Shawn: I know! I do~ I was just saying.. Peachs smell nice~ Harriet:Just give me my shoe! Shawn: -tossed it up- Happy~? Someones uptight. You needa chill, with me preferablly~ Harriet:Jesus Christ would you at least be ORIGINAL? If this were the truth then I would be fictional! Shawn: Fine.! -jumped out of the hole- :/ I just ummm... think everyone hates meee. Harriet:I can't imagine how.* sits in my next seat for challenge* Shawn: Ahaha~ Sorry bout dat. Wanna just.. start over? Be friends.? Harriet:If I can get you to not be so iggnorant.(conf) I don't know, he IS kinda cute. Shawn: I'll '''TRY''' to be less iggnorant, if you stay pretty. ahaha (: sorry. -smirk- Ahaha, So... now that every like dissapeared. Whatcha wanna dooo? Harriet:I really don't know. Shawn: -he grabbed her hand and pulled her up- Don't you know those chairs fall? ahaha. (: Lets go have some funnn~ Harriet:*in mind* Oh Shawn... Shawn: -mind- She's prettyy~. -outofmind- What do you like doing for funn~ Harriet:Usually a stupid montage of things the viewers can laugh at to waste the rest of the time until we finish the day until the vote. -montage begin;cheesy music- -Shawn flexed his muscle to try to impress her; in an attempt to he falls down and gets run over by a deer- T^T Shawn: OWWWIEEE~ -Harriet takes the cashier at Subway's sandwich and almost eats it and in the background running for it* Shawn: -walks up to harriet- Really? lmao. I'm done. Harriet:*sorta fast* Yeah me too. Shawn: Sooo why are you on this show?Harriet:I thought I would get a new house of my choice. Apparently I was wrong. Shawn: Well, going on this show does come with its good sides. Harriet:So, have you heard anything about Nate? I have a secret to tell you. Amy told me she likes Nate. I just wanted to get it off of me Shawn: Do you have any one special? Harriet:Well.... Shawn: ..well? -in mind- i want to be that oneeeeee Harriet:There IS someone here I like and he's talking to me. Shawn: -pulls her close and kisses her on the cheek- Harriet:*completley turned on by Shawn* Shawn: I love you~! Harriet:Shawn you are the man I want!*kisses Shawn for a small period* Shawn: Love this show. Ahaha, we gotta stay in and WIN~ (First123: I can't change it back to the regular format.) (Oatmeal-: make a new topic.) (First: It isn't working) (Oatmeal: DO WHAT IM DOING SPACE THEM OUT. Chris: Aw, so curte*Pulls Harriet's lever*Tyler wins it for his team. Shawn: Im confused. The love of my life fell down the trap, however. SHE NEVER SAT DOWN. SO THATS IMPOSSIBLE. YOU LOSE CHRIS. Chris: Okay then Snakes vote someone off but Tyler has immunity. Snakes Vote Tyler and Radia: Shawn. David : Shawn Henry : Shawn Shawn: SHAWN. Wait... But technequally. Tlyer never fell. Chris: But you complained about losing and dug your own grave. Shawn: I helped fix the topic. Chris: The what?(First: He doesn't know this isn't real) Shawn: Nvm. -__- I like your hairgel, what is it? OH DID YOU GET A TAN? (Oatmeal: Whattteverrr. Vote me off already~! or give me a break. :) ) Chris: You only have half of the votes someone could get more votes but one more vote for you and you are the first out who was actually in the contest. Shawn: Aww. Pleaseeee.? Your so superior to me T^T. Chris: Someone just vote! Shawn: Whatever..! Gavin: Shawn. Oatmeal: -BARGES IN- .... D:< HE'S MY OLDER BROTHER; and i caused shi* with Cookie or.. Cereal. oh yea. OREO. SO I'M LEAVING INSTEAD OF HIM. Chris: Can't let ya it says right on the contract and if you try and do it we will sue you. Shawn: I WILL SUE BACK. (: and steal your hair gel. Chris: We have the best lawyers in the world.Anyways the first two marshmellows of the game go to...Amy and Tyler! Shawn: -barges into the ground and digs away like a mole- Chef: *Grabs Shawn* Chris: The next 3 are for Radia,Gavin,and David! Shawn: RAPPPEEEEE~ I WILL SUE. -flailed- Just kick me off already. Chef: *Takes off mask to reveal to be a Chainsaw killer*Stay or I kill you! Chris: The last 2 are for Henry and Sandera you may now leave Shawn! Shawn: Mkay. -walks away- Hey Chris/Chef. Guess who got those PICTURES from 2 years ago FROM YOUR TRIP TO PARIS.? Chris: We never went to Paris that is just a picture of you ordering a happy meal NOW LEAVE OR DIE! Shawn: You gonna kill me then. (: Then I'll get people to sueee~ Chris: *Calls Police* Police: *Handcuff Shawn and take him on a helicopter home* Day 2 Chat Cody: Hey Radia who was eliminated? Radia: Shawn. Harriet:*walks down my steps and starts taking a walk*T Tyler: Shawn really messed up. Cody: Well, I'm going to my house*Walks into his house and grabs his secret candy stash* Tyler: Sorry about your bro Oatmeal but he screwed up. Harriet:*walking*Shawn HAD to stick up for me Oatmeal: I know. We all are. ahaha. (: Harriet he did the right thing. Cody: *Walks out of his house*Anyone want some candy? Oatmeal: Nahhh. [Oatmeal-: join my camp anyone? Survival of the Cruise Ship!] (First: Sure) Chris: Time for the challenge! Team Song Chris: Choose a competitor from your team to compete in this. Tyler: I nominate Amy. Cody: I nominate Oatmeal. Oatmeal: Sure. Chris: Tell me the name of a song that will be your team's theme song! Chris: I heard it and its a bad team song you can only win if Amy comes up with a worse song. Oatmeal: I WANNA CHANGE IT. To... gimme a min CHRIS [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUcTDHVr7FM&feature=related|CHRIS SONG <3] Amy:King of anything Sara Barielles. Chris: I like the Chris Song even though the voices are overrated in squeaky.VOTE AGAIN SNAKES! Snakes Vote Tyler: (CONF)Sandera. Radia: (CONF)Sandera Gavin(CONF):Sandera Chris: Since I'm so evil the Hawks are also voting but, Oatmeal has immunity! Chef: Today the person eliminated is Sandera!*Passes everyone but Sandera a marshmellow that is on Snake team* Hawks Vote Chris: Hawks, you guys vote out someone from your team here. Oatmeal: Oreo. Chris: Please vote in the confessional. Cody: (CONF)Who do I vote...I'm sorry but*CASTED VOTE*(First: Nobody will know Cody's vote) Harriet:I vote Ezekiel. He has overdued his welcome. Chris: Okay, so anyone want to know the three people who tied with one vote each? Harriet:I guess. Chris; Okay, Oreo,Zeke,and Lily are the 3 with a vote.(Fine, there)The next person safe by the power of the RNG is Oreo!(THANK YOU!!:( Chris: And the last one safe is......Zeke!Sorry Lily*Snatches Lily and Sandera house keys* Chef: *Gives Lily back her keys and takes away Zeke's*For sued reasons Lily is still in the game. Day 3 Chat Gavin:5 down, 12 to go Tyler: Wait, we already lost 5 people? Gavin:Overall, yes Cody: Yeah, in the order of Jud/Sami,Shawn,and Sandera/Zeke.Who wants Candy? Chris: Here is my new Chef since Chef quit....ZEKE! Zeke:Wait, what Chris; *Puts a Chef hat on Zeke*Just start cooking some food!GO OR YOU DON'T GET YOUR PAYCHECK! Radia: Well a homeschool is cooking our lunch. Cody: I wonder what do we do for lunch. Zeke:*is cooking*this violates child labor laws....................maybe, i dont even know Chris: *To Zeke*You get payed 50 dollars per day. Tyler: I don't think Zeke even knows how to cook. Harriet:Chris, Ezekiel barely knows how to count! Chris: I don't really care also head to the park for the "Picnic" with food cooked by Zeke. Ezekeil:I dont know how to do this, Im just gonna call Mcdonalds Chris; Yeah, sure whatever. Radia: Yeah we are having McDonalds.Better than Chef Hatchet's. Zeke:*hangs up phone*they said they dont deliver Chris: Call Pizza Hut they deliver and are across the block...which is the only other place you see non contestants around here. Zeke:*calls them*they said they would be here in 10 minutes Chris: Good work*Hands Zeke 50 bucks*You get 50 bucks a day. Tyler: We are having pizza. Lily: (sorry about not being there for the vote) I don't think I should eat anything that Zeke made, just incase I want to live. Oatmeal: I agree with her!! Zeke:So your not gonna eat Pizza Hut eh David : No mater what I'm in the next challenge Jake : I love pizza Oreo: I heard PIZZA!!! Chris: Well, while that we are voting someone off! Both Teams Vote Radia: *Pulls Gavin,Cody,Tyler,Oreo,Lily,David,Jake,and Henry to the side*Hey guys want to help me vote someone off? Oatmeal: Talking about me Radia? Radia: Not you but, would you like to help? Gavin: ill help Tyler: If it keeps me safe it's a deal! Cody: I'm in! David , Jake , and Henry : Sure Oatmeal: If you keep me in. Radia: You know how Shawn was eliminated for screwing up?Wouldn't he like someone like Harriet to join him? Chris: VOTE! Radia,Tyler,and Cody: Harriet. Oatmeal: Ahaha, Nice. Harriet. Tyler: Oh, I get it that way Shawn will be happy to be eliminated! David , Jake , and Henry : Harriet Chris: I think it's the end for Harriet. Harriet:*starts crying* Remember how Shawn is in jail? They can't make me go to jail for no reason. Oatmeal: That's FALSE IMPRISIONMENT. Chris can lose EVERYTHING Chris: Uh, he isn't in jail he was taken home and today they are taking him to the Isla de Losers. Gavin:i vote Harriet Zeke:so since im chef do i take her to isla des losers Chris: Yeah, so long Harriet! (You should kick the inactive people out.) Oatmeal: Lets get another game started; maybe merge? Chris: No we don't merge yet there is one more vote!Vote someone off right now if you want. Radia,Tyler,and Cody: Nate. Zeke:*throws harriet in boat of losers and drives her away* Oatmeal: NATE. DAvid , Jake , Henry : Nate Oatmeal: One question, do anyone get to come back in? ahaha Chris: Hey, Zeke we need you to also take Nate to the Isla!Also*Hands pizza to everyone remaining* Harriet:Take this idgits!*pelts my keys at Radia and throws a cooler at Chris* Zeke:*drives nate and harriet away on boat* Radia: *Dodges the keys* Chris: *Is hit with the keys and cooler*Ow! Oatmeal: You guy's okay? (Conf) It's mid-game I NEED AN ALLIANCE. Merge Day Chat David : Oatmeal let's form an alliance Tyler: WOOHOO WE ARE IN THE MERGE! Chris: Yes, you all are infact in the merge. Oatmeal: Okay. Chris! When I was walking, I saw someone in the bushes. David : Oatmeal let's form an alliance (I said okay. Oatmeal) Chris: Oh, that's Sierra who is following Cody.*Leaves for Isla de Losers for a while* Cody: Well, now what? Oatmeal: Cody, want to form an alliance with me an david? David : you too Jake Cody: Sure, who do we get rid of first?Oreo? Jake : Sure Cody: Can we invite Radia or Tyler to join it also?Like the Guys Alliance! Oatmeal: How about Tyler? Guys pride. Cody: Yeah, it could be the New Guys Alliance like I just said! Oatmeal: I wonder if anyones coming back.. Cody: *Talks to Tyler*Want to join the New Guys Alliance? Tyler: Sure, bro! Gavin:Can I join Cody: Sure! Merge Vote Cody: *To alliance*Let's vote Henry and Oreo! Chris: Vote two off!Thank Shawn for making it have no challenge. Cody and Tyler: Henry and Oreo. Radia: Henry and Lily. Shawn: -is in chris's pocket- Yes! YOU CAN THANK ME. -jumped out.- David and Jake : Oreo and Henry Henry : Oreo and Lily Zeke:*drives up in boat of losers* Gavin:Henry and lily Oatmeal: Henry and Oreo. Shawn: Where'd you hide? Lily: Henry and Oreo. Sorry Oreo! (Harriet isn't here) Chris: *Throws Oreo and Henry into the boat of losers* Shawn: Well, I'm here NOW. Whatcha gonna throw me back in the boat? Chris: Yeah*Throws Shawn into the boat of losers*Also someone has joined the game!We don't know his name though. Zeke:*drives Oreo and Henry away to isla des losers* Chris: Oh, Zeke you forgot Shawn*Somehow manages to throw Shawn into the boat of losers* Shawn: -jumped off boat and swam to shore- NO. I'm rejoining@ Chris: Okay, Shawn has rejoined as an intern! Shawn: Awhhh. I wanted to join as a contestant. Isla de Losers Chris: *Arrives*Hello losers!] Harriet:Get bent. Shawn: Hey, -flipping a bannah on the grill- Chris: How does it feel for all of you to be eliminated before the merge? Harriet:It feels GET LOST BEFORE I RUN YOU OVER WITH MY CAR. Shawn: Calm down Harriett~ -hugged her- Police: *Inspecting everything* Chris: Do you really want to be arrested for that Harriet?Anyways, every eliminated contestant except for Jud and Sami are here because Jud and Sami were actually sent home. Shawn: I was unfairly eliminated T^T Chris: You weren't you complained about losing and guess what happens. Shawn: I get eliminated. ahaha. Chris: Well, I need some help from you guys.Should they just vote or do a challenge? Shawn: They should... vote. Chris; Thanks!*Leaves to TDN* Amazeing Experience Chris: If you are all wondering why you are all standing one inch before a maze well its the challenge. Lily: A MAZE!!!?!?!?! (Lily has bad memories from other camps) Cody: You okay? Shawn: What should I do? Chris: Get me some coffee. Zeke:*throws him coffee* Chris: Zeke you are promoted.Shawn step your game up or Zeke will get Employee of the Month. Lily: I HATE mazes. That's all. Cody: It's okay, it doesn't kill you or anything. David : bricks or bush Cody: What? Gavin:hes asking what the maze is made of Chris: Bricks. Shawn: Fineee. What would you like your magetsy? Jake : Do we start Chris: I'm choosing the pairs.The first pair is Amy and Jake.The second pair is Tyler and Oatmeal.The third is Radia and David.Gavin and the New Guy.And Lily and Cody. Jake : let's go Cody: Come on Lily.*Walks into the maze* Gavin:*runs into maze with the new guy* Jake : Follow Cody David : After him Oatmeal: -walks in while dragging tyler- Chris: Well, The last two groups win.If you make a wrong turn you are out and I will tell you if you did. Shawn: -blocks off winning path- AHAHA. Zeke:*to shawn*Thats my job Chris: Both of you do it! David : *stops walking* Radia: What's wrong? David : Chris would not give us a challenge this easy Radia: Uh, that and we are in a Dead End...we lost. Chris: *Has a helicopter pick up David and Radia and take them to the waiting bench* Jake : David is right Chris: Hey, Jake were you following David and Radia? Jake : No! Oatmeal: -stops tyler- Were not moving therefore we win. Gavin:*turns left and keeps running* Jake : *still is standing* Chris: You can't just stand*Takes Jake,Amy,Tyler,and Oatmeal on a helicopter to the waiting bench* Gavin:*turns right and keeps running* Shawn: -purpposly goes through the maze blindfolds gavin and pushs him into a bag- Lily: *follows Cody around the maze while whimpering* Cody: Hey, I think only me, you, Gavin, and Suzy remain so we win! Chris: Yes, you guys do now Zeke and Shawn will take you to the finish.. Lily: Ya! I have conquered the MAZE! Cody: Told you there was nothing to worry about*High fives Lily* Lily: *high fives Cody back* (CONF) You know, I really like Cody. Cody: *Reallzes he had his Candy Basket in his backpack and takes it out*Want some? Lily: Sure! *smiles at Cody* Shawn: -wacks bag with gavin- Cody: *Hands Lily some candy and smiles back* Lily: (CONF) Ahh, Cody *looks at camera* I - I mean - *grabs camera* Give me that tape! Cody: *Still smiling at Lily*Hey, look there is the finish and Zeke is sleeping on the job. Zeke:NO IM NOT Waiting Bench Chris: We will vote here when Cody,Lily,Gavin,and Suzy get here. Shawn: Chris, wheres Gavin? David : Was there a catch to the game Shawn: Theres this, bag... full of trash. I have to throw it away. -throws bag of gavin away.- Chris: Okay, anyways only the winners vote someone off. Suzy: I am here! David : Chris tell me what was hard part of the challenge Gavin:*jumps out of bag*Do i win Lily: Can we vote now? Oatmeal: -whispered to lily- You and Cody are sooo cute <3 Lily: -whispereds back- Thanks, but please don't tell anyone! Its not a thing yet! Chris: You may vote and remember its double elimination both pairs pick one out! Oatmeal: (CONF) I support Lilody~ or Colily Cody: *To Lily*Who should we vote off? Lily: Who's are biggest threat? Oatmeal: -skipped around- (: im happy. and happy. David : Hey Cody Buddy Oatmeal: Ahaha, Cody. Lemme talk to you. -whispered.- You dig Lily right? Cody: (CONF)I think I have a crush on Lily.(Non-CONF)*To Lily*I forgot. Oatmeal: (CONF) The matchmaker. a.k.a Me. Olderbro; Shawn = The flirt. Ahaha, I can hook them up. Cody: *To Lily*Maybe Radia.... Oatmeal: -nudged cody with elbow- Ask her out~ She totally is like in love. Cody: *To Oatmeal*Okay.*To Lily*Would you like to....have me pick up that box? Oatmeal: -wraped arms around cody and lily- hey guy's alliance? (: Cody: Huh? Oatmeal: I'm asking my two buddy's. If both of you want to share an alliance with me. :) Poor ol' oatmeal lost his bro. Cody: Uh, sure. Oatmeal: -whispered to cody- It's my plan to hook you up with her. -whispered to lily- It's my plan to hook you up with him. Chris: Hurry pairs!Also Harriet has returned as another intern but, on the down side she only helps Zeke Zeke:*throws his hands in the air*YEAH, a little reckognition Gavin:can we vote yet. Chris; Yes! Harriet:That is ok, I know how to cook. Shawn: Chris I found the hairgel: Chris Mclean:Hairgel. It took me a while. HARRIET!!! Gavin:(CONF):i vote amy Harriet:*in the kitchen getting ready to do stuff* WHAT?!?!? Chris: And Harriet and Shawn aren't allowed to see each other.And only vote 1 person you winners. Shawn: WHATTT? Not fairrr. Chris: I don't care. Cody: (CONF)Who do I vote?I won't vote Oatmeal or Tyler though... Shawn: Come on chris.. PLEASE? -went up to cody- You want to know who wins? Cody: What? Shawn: I can tell you who to vote off. Cody: I think I know who you want out. (Me: Can we get this over wit? ) Cody: (CONF) I vote off....The Biggest threat as she convinced everyone to vote off the couple....Radia. Chris: Radia and Amy are gone!*Takes their house keys* Merge Day 2 Chat Shawn: -snuck into the kitchen- PSSSS Anyone heree? David : *follows Shawn* Oatmeal: -put hand on david's shoulder- Don't follow bigbro. Tyler: Yesterday was intense. Oatmeal: WERE WHERE YOU? In the challenge? -talking to tyler- Tyler: I was lost. Shawn: where is .... she?!?! Tyler: Who?Well, at least we made it to the final 8 Oatmeal. Oatmeal: Yea, I lasted longer than SOMEONE in the family. -glare at shawn- Cody: (CONF) I need to do this!(Non-Conf)Lily, would you like to uh.... Zeke:*pokes head up from behind counter*Why are you guys in my kitchen Chris: And it's my honor to award ZEKE AS EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH! Shawn: WHAT?!?!? ... Chris: *Gives a stick to Shawn*AND THE WINNER OF THE STICK AWARD IS SHAWN!*Gives Zeke a trophy saying EOTM* Shawn: -hits chris with the Stick and puts him in a bag- Zeke:*falls to ground crying*thank you so much, this is what makes life worth living *sees shawn hurting chhris and attacks him* Oatmeal: -punchs zeke out- David : (CONF) I'm here the final 8 it's time to get serious. Police: *Take Shawn away* SHAWN: I WILL BE DONE! Oatmeal: He told me to do it! -pointed at shawn- Chris: *Breaks out of the bag*I hope you enjoy going actually home Shawn! Shawn: -crazy smile on his face- THE SPIRITS THERE AROUND YOU!!!! ahahahahahahahaha. Zeke:*wakes up*what happened Tyler: You were happy that you got employee of the month and then you saw Shawn attacking Chris and you fought Shawn and then Shawn was taken home by the police. Oatmeal: Oh brother, he was... not well. David : (CONF)I don't know but since Shawn and Oatmeal are bros. one of them has to go!!! Chris: Uh, David, Shawn was just an intern. David : (CONF) Did Chris bud in my confetional any way I think Shawn came back for a reason Kitchen Chat Chris; Welcome to the Kitchen, you know where Zeke and his servant work! Zeke:*yelling at harriet*I SAID START NOW, do I need to repeat myself Chris: Yeah, you are spending your lunch here after the vote! Cody; Well, the final 7 and it's time to disband our guys' alliance... David : *to cody jake and tyler* Hey we need an alliance now us only Cody: I don't know.... Tyler: Sure! Chris: Things are getting dramatic! David : We won't vote out Lily Cody: Sure and also I was talking about eating here. Tyler: Well, the guys' alliance worked! David : Oat is out Tyler: K! Chris: Well, with the remaining people except Lily on the Guys' alliance disbanding and making different teams things are to get a whole lot dramatic now back to the houses. Oatmeal: Hey Chris, one question. Whatever happened to Shawn? Zeke:He went to jail for assualting nme and kidnapping chris eh Street Chat Tyler: Well, it's getting late I'm going to sleep.Laters*Goes to his house* Cody: Same here*Goes to his house* David : See ya! Jake : night Tyler: *Walks out*Sup, bros! Cody: *Walks outside*Wow, days go by fast Gavin:yeah, they are Chris; Morning! Tyler: I bet, a challenge is coming! Gavin:yeah, there probably will be a challenge soon Chris: LIKE RIGHT NOW! Lily: I'm back everyone! Sorry, I had a really bad cold. *smiles at Cody* But its all better now. Vote Chris: Just, vote! Tyler: *To alliance*Who are we voting? David : Suzy Cody: Okay, but I won't vote out Lily. Tyler: (CONF)Suzy. Cody: (CONF)Suzy. Chris: Guys, hurry up and vote! Gavin:(CONF):Suzy Chris: Bye Suzy!*Throws her on the boat of losers* Zeke:*drives her away on boat* Chris: You may all go back into the kitchen. Falling Situation Chris; Welcome to the next challenge! (Conf;) Oatmeal: HI BRO IN PRISON. Cody: *Raises hand* Chris: Yes,Cody? Cody: Will this involve any fears>(CONF)I think it's about time it would happen. Chris: Depends is your fear falling off a mountain. Cody: .... Lily: YES. *grabs onto Cody* (CONF) I'm scared of A LOT of things. Chris: *Pushes Lily and Cody off the mountain*Bye! Cody: AH!Hold on, oh I forgot my backpack at the ground.... Lily: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE WE LANDING!?!?!? Cody: I think I know!*Falls into a lake filled with alligators* Alligator: *Follows Cody* David and Jake : * jump off* Gavin:*jumps off of mountain*do i win yet Oatmeal: -jumps off and elbows alligator following cody- Lily: NOO!!! *grabs the alligator and strats furiosly punching it in the head* Cody: Uh, since when to bears swim.... Bear and Yeti: *Start beating up Cody* Cody: I didn't want to do this but, I'm tired of this....*Punches both of the animals* Oatmeal: Cody, take Lily to safety. I GOT THIS. David : Chris you rock only you come up with this great idea Zeke:*in middle of lake in boat*you guys need help Lily: Thanks Oatmeal. But first, *punches the bear right in the side of the head and kicks the Yeti in the croach* Let's go Cody! Oatmeal: Don't worry about mee~ (Conf) WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME? David : where do I land Cody: *While swimming*Lily, I have been meaning to ask you something. Oatmeal: -swam behind cody and pushed him to kissing her- Hehe,. -then quietly but quickly swam away and faught an alligator Tyler: *Holds thumbs up at Cody* Lily: *blushes* Yes? Oatmeal: -whispered to tyler- Ahaha, I did that. Tyler: Now we watch. Cody: *To Lily*Would you like to... Oatmeal: GO OUT. what'd you say tyler? Tyler: Like I was saying...I forgot.... Gavin:*punches bear in face repetedly* David : *lands in water* Lily: I . . Um . . .Yes. Yes! YES! *hugs Cody and gives him a kiss* Oatmeal: -swam to cody and lily- Ahaha, Nice Job Cody and Lily~! Lovers for ever. Chris: Well, the most drama was caused ever.Nice but, none of you win the challenge! Merger Vote Chris: When I see your vote I will delete it to make it more dramatic and remember marshmellows are life here.And it's double elimination but only vote for 1 person. Chris: The first two marshmellows are for Cody and Lily! Lily: Yaa!!! *jumps up and hugs Cody* Cody: *Continues hugging Lily* Chris: Oatmeal, gets the next one! Gavin:oh crap Chris: And our bottom 4 are Gavin,Tyler,Jake,and David.The next marshmellow is for Tyler! Tyler: Awesome bros! Chris: One last marshmellow and 3 people.... Oatmeal: BRO SKYEEEESSSS. ahaha. Congratz to Cody and Lilz. Zeke:*Drives up in boat of losers* Chris: Marshmellow is life and the last one is for......................................................................... ........DAVID!See ya Gavin and Jake! Gavin:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Zeke:*drives them away in boat of losers* Safe Day Chat Tyler: Final 5, sweet! David : Lily and Cody Alliance us only to final 3 Cody: Sure! Lily: I'm so happy we made it this far! Okay, whatever you want Cody! *is holding Cody's hand* Chris: Well enjoy yourselves since today is a safe day. David : Let's party Lily: *throws confetti in the air* Yaa! Chris: Only for 15 minutes though. Tyler: Darn it! Zeke:*throws tyler a bag*and your cleaning up the confetti Chris: Uh,Zeke nobody is cleaning the confetti, cuz I'm keeping it. Tyler: Yeah! Chris: But, 15 minutes are up and it's time for the vote! Tyler: Aw! Oatmeal: Lily CODY! Remember our alliance? -whispered.- Vote Chris: Same dealio. Chris: The first marshmellow is for....Tyler! Tyler: Awesome! Chris: The next two are for Cody and Lily. Oatmeal: Crud... Guys...(Changed vote to tyler.) Cody: I didn't vote you Oatmeal. Chris: Oatmeal,David the last marshmellow is for..................NONE!There is a twist.IT'S A TIEBREAKER! Oatmeal: WHAT!? David : Whta tie breaker David vs Oatmeal Tiebreaker Lily: Oh, I don't know what to do! (Me: I got to go again) I'll just do whatever Cody chooses!﻿ ﻿Oatmeal: -prayed- (Conf) I gotta win this to pay bail for bro. We don't got money! David : Whatever happens Oatmeal you are the winner to me Oatmeal: -shakes his hand- Whatever floats your boat bro. David : Okay let's go Oatmeal: Go big or go home.! David : Good luck David : Let's get this over with Chris: Okay, so now you must get the campers to not vote you off right now. Oatmeal: (Conf) Here's my plea to you all; Please. Dont vote for me. Think of the PERSONAL gain I gave you. (i.e; got cody and lily together.) I just want.. to get Shawn. Mental Help. you know? Yea... for the family. Chris: David, not looking good for you. David : I beg you please don't vote me out Lily Cody you two go great together and tyler your great but my fate lies in your hands! Remember I keept my word Chris: You 3 vote! Cody: (CONF).....Uh....*CASTED VOTE* Tyler: (CONF)Sorry dude*CASTED VOTE* Chris: Well, this is it*Holds the marshmellow in the air*It's for....... Oatmeal: Probably, not me. Chris: ....Oatmeal!I'm sorry David... Oatmeal: -atted David's back- Thanks for the good time bro. David : Okay but before I go i just want to say it was an honor to be here and Cody you and lily are the best good luck cody i hope you win Cody: Thanks. Chris: I wonder where Zeke is but, *Snatches David's keys*See ya! Zeke:*runs out*sorry i wasnt here *drives him away* Merge Day Chat Elimination Table